danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nishi Toshiro
}} Nishi Toshiro, the Super High School Level Hypnotherapist, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Toshiro was a friendly individual from her youth in spite of being born into a slightly below average income family. Some time after being accepted into an ordinary school, Crossroads Academy, she began to show an increasing amount of interest in one particular field she found out about. It started off as a little game of getting to know her friends more but she became legitimately interested in psychology. About halfway through school she decided she probably wanted a career in psychology as a result. Still, she didn’t actually make any attempt to pursue a career based off of her hobby until her brother gave her the motivation she needed. She eventually decided upon Hypnotherapy and tried harder than she ever did before to learn about her field and practice. For her, it was no longer a hobby so much as helping people who needed her help and learning more about people in the process. She started actually practicing long before most people. It started off as helping people in her school who came to her but increased to getting endorsed by the principle and helping people throughout her neighborhood as an unofficial hypnotherapist. Rumors spread after that, more people came, and Hope’s Peak Academy even managed to pick up on the rumors and admit her into the Hokkaido branch as Super High School Level Hypnotherapist. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development Nishi Toshiro was originally a supporting character created for the sake of being the main suspect of Class Trial 1 of the original rendition. After that, she would have a complex about being afraid of her classmates. Her original talent was going to be the Super High School Level Marksman and Wakuni was originally the Super High School Level Hypnotherapist. Mainly because it fit both character’s personalities better and provided justification for Nishi to interact with others more. However, the creator decided to swap their talents and give both characters different roles than in the original rendition. Appearance Toshiro has an average height and weight and a white skin tone if slightly darker complexion. Otherwise she has an average build, Grey eyes, and strawberry blonde hair which she likes to keep in a single braid that goes down to just below her shoulders. Toshiro’s uniform is a fairly standard white blazer jacket with standard long sleeves and white buttons as well as her high school insignia on the pocket and a thin silver trim. Underneath that, she where a light blue short sleeved sweater and a small dark blue bow tie with light blue stripes on it. Her skirt is pleated light blue to match her vest. She also wears white school shoes and white socks that go halfway up her ankle. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, white gloves and white rimmed snow goggles. Personality The most prominent parts about Toshiro’s personality are her friendliness, kindness, and interest in getting to know other people. She seems to be especially interested in knowing other people’s thought processes and the most interesting people to her are other talented students since some of them seem to have the oddest personalities. She also was never the most optimistic of individuals but what she lack in optimism she makes up for in endurance and perseverance whenever something bad happens. It is also for this reason that she hates giving up on people. Another aspect of her is that she does believe in some form of an afterlife though she doesn’t tend to bring it up often. While Toshiro was shocked to find out she was Super High School Level material, she has quickly become accustomed to it. It still feels like a dream that she was accepted but she has an absolute certainty in her abilities. In fact they are a great source of pride for her and one of the things that she is very optimistic about. She takes her talent with serious and does everything she can to clients with utmost respect. Because of this as well as her research in psychology, she hates jokes about psychological illnesses and stigmas treatments. It should also be noted that while she can be friendly and curious in others she is not necessarily selfless. Part of her actions of for own interests whether it is guilt, interest, self-preservation, or to obtain something in return. If given a choice where she can get ahead or someone else can get ahead, she will choose to help herself almost every time. That said, she does like helping other people even if it isn’t often her driving motivation. Abilities Super High School Level Hypnotherapist Over the course of her career, Toshiro has successfully treated many people of several symptoms including anxiety and depression. She knows how to make almost any client relax and subsequently plant suggestions in their mind for their physical or psychological benefit or any suggestion that does not conflict with their personalities. Improved Recall Toshiro has had a lot of practice memorizing things and as a result she can remember even old memories with vivid detail. This skill is partially what allowed her to become the Super High School Level Hypnotherapist by improving her grades and Hypnotic capabilities. It also makes her an invaluable participant in any Class Trials that she lives to participate in. Relationships Monokuma Makoto Naegi Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Saeki Masu Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Health-based Talents Category:Talent: Hypnotherapist Category:Protagonists